


Spoiler Space by Annabel Lee

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Love in Strange Places, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets ideas in a deserted parking garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Space by Annabel Lee

-for your enjoyment. 

## Spoiler Space

by Annabel Lee  


It was 3:30 in the morning before they finally got out of the precinct. Jim's shift was long over, but the case was finally wrapped, and he wanted to get the paperwork finalized, so Blair had stayed to help him. 

The underground parking was quiet and deserted. Jim looked around thoughtfully as they made their way over to the van. "Not a soul around, Chief." He looked at Blair speculatively; Blair recognized that look. 

"Oh no, Jim, no way! Don't even think about it!" He moved past Jim, intent on getting to the van fast, but Ellison caught a handful of the back of his coat and held him back. 

"What's the matter, Chief? No adventure in your soul?" Jim was grinning, manhandling him just enough to keep him from breaking away and making a run for the van. Blair tried to twist under his arm, but he shifted his grip and started manoevering him backwards, towards Paul Galindo's little red Alfa Romeo. The back of the car was steeply raked, and the spoiler looked like it was just high enough .... 

"Are you out of your mind? Somebody could show up here any second! And this place must be full of surveillance cameras ... JIM!!" 

The spoiler was maybe four inches wide, just enough to catch his rear and keep him from sliding down the back of the car and onto the concrete. Jim hoisted him onto it and held him there with his hips, grinning wickedly at him as he shoved a hand between their bodies, pressing his knuckles hard against Blair's crotch as he unzippered his own jeans. 

Blair tried to fend him off with both hands against his chest. "Come ON, Jim, the security guard's probably calling upstairs right now!" 

Jim shook his head. "Nah. He's probably just gonna sit back and enjoy the show." He laughed at Blair's shocked expression. "There's no camera over in this corner, Chief, stop worrying." 

He was using one hand on the button's of Blair's fly now; the other hand pinned one of his partner's wrists to the cold metal surface of the car in an effort to keep him still. Blair gasped as Jim's hand burrowed into his clothing and grasped him, holding his cock so he could slide his own growing erection against the length of it. The breath caught in his throat, and Jim grinned and let go of his wrist and hitched him a little higher on the car, reaching between them to get things arranged. He rested his foreams on the car on either side of Blair's head, leaning hard into him, smiling wickedly into his eyes from a few inches away as he gently moved his hips. Blair gasped again and swore at him, caught somewhere between anger and a dirty, scared excitement. Ellison growled softly deep in his throat and leaned down to bite Blair's mouth as punishment. 

The garage was cold, and laid back against the chilly metal of the car he was starting to shiver, but the small area where their bodies connected felt very hot. Jim pushed against him, the taut column of his erection riding along the sensitive softness of Blair's cock, working it into hardness. Oh Christ. Blair gave up trying to struggle, trying to force his body into unresponsiveness, wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. Jim chuckled softly at his capitulation and started moving in earnest now, long, hard, slow strokes, working his hips between Blair's thighs so that his partner's legs were forced to wrap around his for support. Blair swore again, breath hot in Jim's ear, his breathing shaky, catching on every thrust, hands clutching at Jim's back through the layers of coat and clothing. 

Ellison pushed hard and fast, drinking in all the sensations, the painful, delicious friction of skin on delicate skin, the heat, the body pinned under his, clinging to him, the ragged breathing in his ear, the tiny helpless little sounds Blair was making in his throat now as Jim worked them both relentlessly towards climax. 

The little car was rocking wildy and Sandburg was welded to him, moaning a little mantra as the pressure built: "Ohgodohgodohgod ....." A few more fierce thrusts and Blair gave a sharp, strangled cry, his body arching into the agonized pleasure of release. The hard shuddering spasms that shook him pushed Jim into his own climax, and Ellison clutched at the narrow ledge of window trim to keep them both from falling. 

After a moment, he could draw back a little to view the sight he loved best of all: Blair, damp, flushed, breathless and utterly spent in the aftermath of sex. Absolutely beautiful. 

Blair moaned softly, tried to lift his head and couldn't. Too much. He felt as though his body had been turned inside out and all his nerve-endings were on the outside, flailing wildly. He winced as Jim tidied him up with a handful of kleenex, tucked him back into his clothing, buttoned him up, and gave him a little pat on the stomach. 

"Let's go, Chief. Time to move it out. We can finish this off at home." Jim leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, a brief, hard kiss before he caught a handful of coat and dragged him away from the car. 

Blair pushed his hand away and shoved his own hands through his hair. "You are insatiable, you know that? God, how did I ever get myself into this?" 

Jim latched on to him again and hustled him towards the van with a little laugh. "Incredible good luck. You know you love it, Chief." He opened the door and pushed Blair inside. As he walked around the van to the driver's side, he heard Sandburg mutter to himself. 

"Yeah, dammit, I do. That's the problem."  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
